Additive manufacturing, also referred to as 3D printing, is a manufacturing process that allows for layer-by-layer fabrication of a component. There are numerous types of additive manufacturing processes, which may use inkjet-style printers, laser curing/sintering, light-based curing, or other techniques. One additive manufacturing process, known as stereolithography, may use ultraviolet (UV) light to photopolymerize a liquid resin one layer at a time to build-up a component. While additive manufacturing can be very cost and time effective for producing one part or a small number of parts, its cycle time is generally considerably slower than typical mass production processes, such as injection molding.